


never forget

by auficial



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, basically my reaction to the events somewhere before chapter 220
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They managed to save the world, so it was time to return to normalcy. The first time Yamamoto laughed at his younger self, Hibari was mildly affronted but it got too old too fast.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"....Seriously, I can't believe you told him his eyebrows were against the rules," Yamamoto managed to say before he dissolved into chuckles once more. Hibari glared at Yamamoto but the other was already rewinding to the part where Hibari said the exact same thing before he started a fresh round of laughter.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	never forget

Hibari Kyouya was glad that the whole potentially apocalyptic crisis was over. Indeed, it was thrilling to have such a huge event once in a while but Hibari wasn't too keen on having the consequences in his hands. All he wanted were good fights. If he needed to save the world, he would rise to the occasion based on strict necessary but otherwise, he favoured a good sparring session over all else. The politics and rules of the mafia world and beyond were no stranger to him, of course, but he found that even as he aged, he preferred things to be simple. In other words, he liked that strength was determined by victory and you can stake your claims and rules based on brute force alone.

Already, he was planning to reward himself with some casual sparring with a few individuals. Granted, he had to drop by their bases or homes but it would be worth it. It had been a while since he had taken a break, with the whole saving the world thing over his head. He was just lingering on this thought when he spotted a door slight ajar, showing a crack of light. Curious, he walked over and pushed the door open.

He didn't expect it to open to a wide array of CCTVs, along with one of those individuals he had been meaning to spar with.

"What brings you here, Hibari?" the man asked and Hibari could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked instead.

Yamamoto Takeshi spared him a look and a smile, which he had ready for anyone, before he turned back to the screen. "Tsuna asked me to write a review on the whole event and I'm looking at the clips we have around to do that. I've already went through it once but just doing it again because it's fun to see our younger selves again."

"Right," Hibari scoffed and his tone was full of sarcasm and scorn of those with herbivore mannerisms that Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, look," Yamamoto pointed at one of the screens off to the side, "that's you. Let me bring it up to the main screen." And so, he did and they found themselves looking at Hibari's entrance into the future on a huge ass screen. There was silence for a few moments as they simply watched.

Clearly, Yamamoto reached his limits as he burst out laughing when Hibari lost control of his box weapons. "I-I-I can't believe," Yamamoto wheezed in between bouts of laugher, "you told him his eyebrows were against the rules." He continued laughing. "And that you fired your subordinate. And that you said -gasp- to increase the flames is to be pissed off." Yamamoto was definitely losing it, clutching onto his stomach as he laughed.

"Says the one passed out by the side," Hibari grumbled in reply.

"At least I'm not the one who's a riot the moment he came in," Yamamoto smirked.

"I was younger then," Hibari conceded. "More hot-headed and teenager-like."

"Well, you were always prickly and unapproachable. Too strong for anyone to reach. You still are, in fact," Yamamoto's smile was a little wistful and tinged with the slightest bit of longing.

Silence reigned for a moment before Hibari spoke, unexpectedly, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Another beat of silence.

"....Seriously, I can't believe you told him his eyebrows were against the rules," Yamamoto managed to say before he dissolved into chuckles once more. Hibari glared at Yamamoto but the other was already rewinding to the part where Hibari said the exact same thing before he started a fresh round of laughter. A little annoyed that the other was having so much fun at the expense of his younger self, Hibari slammed Yamamoto against the door. The laughter was knocked out of him and left him with soft pants as he tried to catch his breath. Still, a smirk remained on Yamamoto's lips that ticked Hibari off slightly.

So, he decided to seal his lips over Yamamoto's.

Hibari expected him to be too shocked to react but of course, Yamamoto would always betray his expectations. It was a little like sparring but much hotter and more contact, if their chests pressed together were any indication at all. Hibari relished the little noise Yamamoto made when his thigh brushed against the bulge of the other. Only when he was desperately in need of air did Hibari pull away and rested his forehead on Yamamoto's. The other was in a state much worse than he was, judging by the ragged breaths and gasps. Yamamoto's hands cupped his jaw and he leaned forward to give a few pecks, nibbling on Hibari's lips experimentally.

"Stop that," Hibari grunted.

"Why?" Yamamoto sighed breathlessly.

"Such a," tongues slid across each other, a deep breath and a gasp, " _tease._ "

"Hot headed as ever,  _Kyouya_ ," Yamamoto let out an airy chuckle as teeth sunk into the junction where neck moulded into shoulder. "Kyouya, kyouya, kyouya," he sighed with each bite that landed on his neck, his shoulder and his collar bone.

The shudder that snaked down his spine when Hibari leaned up to whisper, " _Takeshi_ " in his ear was both delightful and just a little bit scary.

It was all fine and dandy until the door was pushed open, dislodging both of them and letting in a familiar voice, "Yamamoto, have you finished your second run of the clips? I don't need the report soon but it'll be good to destroy those- Oh." Tsuna blinked at the two guardians in front of him and blinked a few more times.

"I'll get going," Hibari grumbled.

"See you at your base~!" Yamamoto called out cheerfully to Hibari's back.

Tsuna was left staring at Yamamoto's grinning face and wondered if it was worth asking. Then he noticed something else and curiosity got to the better of his intuition. "....are those bite marks?"

"Well," Yamamoto's smile was more of a gleeful baring of teeth, filled with blood-lust and excitement, "he did use to say he wanted to bite people to death. Also, Tsuna, I'm done here."

"I'll leave you to it then," Tsuna did manage to say before the door shut behind Yamamoto and he sat down to start deleting all the clips. Honestly, Tsuna would call them children playing games but it was more... Dangerous and sexual, he supposed. Yamamoto did have an unhealthy habit of baiting Hibari but then again, Hibari did seem to enjoy being rifled up.

Sighing and deciding that he will leave it to them, he laughed again at Hibari telling Genkishi his eyebrows were against the rules. After a short contemplation, he made a copy of it and sent it to his personal computer. Then he deleted the clip. Gokudera would probably nag at him again..... right after he laughed at the scene again. Even if Gokudera didn't enjoy it, he was sure that a certain rain guardian would enjoy it very much.

 

 

 

 

 ".....wasn't that supposed to be destroyed?"

There was the choking sound of someone trying to hold back laughter. "T-Tsuna made a copy of it."

 "I'm going to kill that herbivore once and for all!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because I will still laugh if you show me Hibari telling Genkishi his eyebrows are against the rules. (I suck.) 
> 
> 2\. Shout out to:  
> [For Tomorrow We May Die](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2067) by [Lys ap Adin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/) because it's relevant to this fic and that I really enjoyed Hibari and Yamamoto's relationship in that one. 
> 
> 3\. I got the idea first with Yamamoto in the room of the CCTVs, then it became Yamamoto laughing about Hibari's entrance because I did that too many times. (At the very least three. Or four.) 
> 
> 4\. I'm not the only one who thinks 10 years mellowed Hibari a little, right? (The whole fandom thinks so, right?) 
> 
> 5\. My little... well, not exactly headcanon but I have a thing where I think Yamamoto calls Hibari Hibari in public and whatever else but in private, he calls Hibari Kyouya. 
> 
> 6\. Hibari and Yamamoto are so not subtle and Tsuna, somehow, is always witness to the "something just happened". 
> 
> 7\. I like the idea that Yamamoto likes playing with fire and he so badly wants to get burned. (One day Hibari will lose all control and then Yamamoto has to run for his life..... in a good way......) 
> 
> 8\. Hibari wants to kill Tsuna because he's the ring leader of idiots but mostly because he was the one who made the copy. 
> 
> 9\. Basically, this started somewhat seriously and promisingly and quickly went to shot. 
> 
> 10\. Title sounds like some nice sentiment but it's really a reminder to never forget this scene. (When they're ninety and old, Yamamoto will definitely remind Hibari of it and Hibari would mostly definitely grab his tonfas, age be damned.)


End file.
